


The Queen of Goats

by mydarksidelovesthis



Series: After the War [2]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Appliance Bots are Everywhere, Decepticons won the War, Future, Gen, Humor, Megatron runs his own nursery school, Not sure if Utopia or Dystopia, POV Original Female Character, Science Fiction, Surveillance, Transformers and Humans live together peacefully, Worldbuilding, all Machines are alive, it sucks if you don't like robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydarksidelovesthis/pseuds/mydarksidelovesthis
Summary: The Transformers live peacefully with humans on Earth - almost peacefully, unless you are at war with robots, like Selda.
Series: After the War [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005420
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	The Queen of Goats

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Die Königin der Ziegen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27572191) by [mydarksidelovesthis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydarksidelovesthis/pseuds/mydarksidelovesthis). 



> Fun Fact: I wrote this while slacking off from work.
> 
> Fun Fact: Actually I don't know what's funny about that. The constant fight against technology is my life.

She had just sunk into pleasant dreams when Selda was awakened by the buzzing of the alarm clock. "Shut up", she scolded bad-tempered and hit the alarm clock with her pillow. It jumped off the bedside table and hopped noisily around the room. "Get up, you have to go to work," it sang and stopped in front of the door where it turned around expectantly to see whether she was following him.

But since her attack with the pillow had not helped, she had buried her own head under the pillow and tried to sleep on.

The alarm clock took its task seriously. It jumped on the bed and pulled the blanket away from the girl. Cold in her short pyjamas, she turned around in disgruntlement to attack the alarm clock with the pillow again. "I dare you!" she challenged it.

The alarm clock accepted the challenge and exposed some weapons. Hard iron bullets whipped at bare skin. The girl fended off the bullets as best she could with the pillow, under silent cries of pain, but the alarm clock ran around her and drove her out of the room and into the bathroom. What a dirty thing.

Selda closed the bathroom door behind her and looked in front of the mirror at the bruises that now blossomed all over her body. Awake. Sleep was no longer an option.

Then she remembered, boiling hot, that she had to give an important presentation right away and she would have loved to forget it. Damn. Quickly she slipped into her clothes and put on some make-up.

She was late and had to get to work in a hurry, on top of it all, how stupid. She stood by the road and held out a thumb, but all the vehicles drove past her carelessly.

There, a Corvette slowed down and opened the passenger door. Selda was about to get in, when the voice of the car asked, "Selda?"

Obviously he had already heard about her, because he pulled the door handle out of her fingers and left her standing at the side of the road.

Disappointed Selda lowered her arms. Then she had to walk.

The presentation was already half over when Selda took her work laptop from her desk and snuck into the room, but everyone was staring at her. The seats near the door were occupied and she had to walk around the table to the other side, where she sat down and the chair disturbed the presentation with a loud scratching as she pushed it.

Selda placed her laptop on the table in front of her and opened it up.

"Do you have the updated simulation results now, Ms Gardner?" That was Selda's big moment, the moment she had dreaded for a week. Nervously, she brought her laptop to the front. "Um, I only have the ones from last week. I had a fight with my laptop."

The laptop she was about to plug into the beamer transformed into a small mech and gave her a long nose before it transformed back and reluctantly transferred its data to the big screen.

Selda touched her forehead. That was a total catastrophe. Her colleague tried to save what could be saved and presented the old results, telling how they would most likely change with the new data.

After the presentation Selda wanted to sneak out discreetly with the crowd to the door, but the colleague asked her to wait a moment longer.

When they were alone, Selda immediately had a bad feeling and reluctantly sat down in front of her colleague, whose facial expression spoke volumes.

"Ms Gardner, this cannot go on. You haven't done anything for weeks."

Selda nodded in agreement. "I'm sorry. I'm not getting along with the machines. They don't like me."

Her colleague nodded. "We agree, which is why we think we should go our separate ways. It's nothing personal, you know we like you, but professionally you don't fit into this business."

Oh, that was not as bad than Selda had imagined. Once the initial horror was over, she was silently rejoicing. Entire new possibilities blossomed in her mind. "Could you write that in my evaluation, please?"

The colleague in her care nodded politely, as if Selda had said something obvious. "You can leave it right here." She pointed to the laptop, which transformed again and happily turned a wheel across the table. Selda looked around for something to throw at him, but found nothing.

She packed her things, made another round through the office to say goodbye to all her colleagues who wished her well and left for home immediately.

Although delighted with her new freedom, Selda was a little nervous about her future and stuffed herself with ice cream for lunch while she searched the Internet for a new job. Her computer at home was fortunately a quiet, frugal one, as long as Selda didn't accidentally spill soda on it, in which case it complained loudly that it needed to be cleaned immediately. Then it went on strike until it was clean again.

Hm, pizzeria, that would be something, she thought when she saw an ad. Solid, down to earth, a simple job. With people, not robots.

The ringing of her cell phone ripped her out of her thoughts. Reflexively she grabbed it and was about to accept when she read the name on the display.

Shit. It was Megatron.

She declined the call, turned the phone off and threw it away.

But you don't just decline Megatron's call. He called again and the mobile phone extended little legs, with which it jumped onto the desk and blocked the keypad.

"I'm not answering," she defiantly told the phone, grabbed it and ran into the kitchen. She turned it off and was about to throw it into the refrigerator when the latter exposed a few red optics to look at her reproachfully. What, that had been a Transformer all the time, too? Unbelievable. These dirty things were just everywhere.

Selda ran to the apartment door and put the phone on the mat before she threw the door shut.

She had just sat down and was about to continue her job search, when she heard the door open - No! She screamed inside. The door lock was also a Transformer. They all worked together.

The phone came back in, loudly announcing the next try to call.

Man, those things were a pain in the ass. They were running everybody's lives, there was no escape.

Selda grabbed the phone and threw it out the window. The rapidly fading scream broke off abruptly. Don't worry, there were so many of them, someone must have caught it. Hopefully it stayed away and no one else called in so soon to do the job as her mobile.

Finally some peace. Selda sat down in front of her laptop and cracked her ankles.

No sooner had she touched the next button than Megatron's face appeared all over the screen. Selda jumped back in her chair, terrified.

"You worm," he greeted her sternly.

She hid behind her chair and looked through the backrest. "Megatron. I ... wasn't expecting you."

"When are you going to do something with your life?" he scolded her. Of course, he had his eyes and ears, his spies everywhere, and he was one of the first to heard about her dismissal. But why did he care? "All my students have become influential personalities. Kevin, my first protégé, even became president of the United States of EMEA. All except you. You're blowing my quota. I strive for unique, high standards, and my parenting methods are infallible. I cannot tolerate a maverick like you."

"I am not a leader," she explained, retreating shamefully deeper behind the chair. "Would you please stop calling me?"

"I call you when I want. In the middle of the night when you're asleep. In the shower. In the bathroom. When you're reproducing. I call you away from vacations, parties, even your own wedding when I feel like it. I won't leave you alone until I have what I want."

Selda sighed. He was so creepy, always knew everything about her, where she was, what she thought ... She had been glad to get rid of him after her school days, but she was obviously wrong. There was no escaping them. Maybe she would have peace and quiet on a desert island, but surely some of them would be orbiting as satellites and would observe her on the island far away from any civilization.

"I am not satisfied with the results of my upbringing," Megatron explained. "But I will change that and make up for what I missed. Do as I tell you, and I will leave you in peace."

"Hmm." She did not dare to talk back at him, so she sat down in the chair again. It wouldn't do any good. "As you wish, but I'm not changing. You can put me in a suit, but people won't follow me and I don't enjoy leading them and I don't have a plan."

"We'll see about that. First of all, you take your phone back and apologize to him."

Then she was right in assuming that someone hat caught it. There was a knock on the door and the door swung open. Seemingly out of breath, the little phone jumped over the threshold and dropped to the floor exhausted.

Selda picked it up sullenly. "Um, sorry I threw you out the window." The little phone stuck out its tongue and retracted its limbs, so that it fell into her hand like a lifeless mobile phone. They would never become friends. She didn't know why the little creature stayed with her, probably because of an order.

"Good," she heard Megatron's voice from the room. "Now you get rid of that cold, unhealthy stuff and then we'll find you a new job."

A black limousine with darkened windows stopped on the street in front of the building where Megatron's nursery school was located. A bodyguard in a suit and with sunglasses got out and held the door open for another man who was also wearing a clean suit.

This man - Kevin, the President of the United States of EMEA, left his personal security behind and stepped alone towards the large entrance gate. Next to it was a smaller, human-sized door, with a clearly visible sign: "If you ring or knock during the siesta, you can pick up your entrails from here to Neptune."

Kevin pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. "Announce me," he commanded.

As inaudibly quiet as one would not have expected - even the gate took its task seriously - it opened and the big robot stepped out. Only when the gate was closed again behind him did he begin to speak in a penetrating voice. "What do you want?"

Before he answered, this man, who was one of the most powerful in the world, got down on his knees in front of all the people and put his forehead on the ground. "I wanted to thank you personally for everything you've done for me. You taught me everything that makes me what I am and gave me the confidence to get as far as I have come. If there's any way I can repay you, let me know."

"You worm, you're still not dead," whispered Megatron in a stern tone of voice so as not to wake the children. "If I needed your services, you would know it already. Get away."

Kevin remained lying on the street until Megatron disappeared back inside, then he rose up and knocked off the dust. The bodyguard held the door open for him and slid into the driver's seat after him. "That doesn't seem to have went very well," he remarked after he left.

"It went very well," Kevin assured him. "Megatron was pleased to see me, he just has a discreet way of expressing it."

Just now it was Selda's turn in the supermarket and she held her face into the camera of the cash register. But instead of the barrier opening, a red light turned on. What was going on now?

The cash register transformed to an upper body with two arms so that it could gesticulate better and pointed to Selda's shopping trolley. "Megatron forbids you to eat more than 100 grams of chocolate per week until your performance improves."

"He can't do that!" complained Selda loudly. "I live on chocolate!"

The cashier crossed its arms several times in front of the chest mechanism as a sign that this was completely out of the question. "Pack more vegetables, or I won't be allowed to let you out. At least a box of spinach."

"I hate spinach!"

Selda turned around and grumbled. All right, she thought, and got herself a box of frozen spinach. She didn't have to eat it.

But when she got home, she discovered that the fridge had hidden the noodles and gave away nothing but vegetables and meat. Oh, boy.

Without further ado she reached for her mobile phone. "Call the nearest pizza delivery service." The dial tone sounded, and shortly after that an employee picked up the phone and greeted with the place's name. Selda ordered a large Quattro Formaggi pizza with extra cheese and waited.

"Um," said the employee after several seconds. "The ordering system is not accepting the order. It says you can only order salad and steak rare. No dessert, no lemonade."

That had to be a bad joke. She had never experienced anything like it. "Then don't put the order in the computer," Selda suggested. "Deliver just like that. I tip extra."

"I'm afraid I can't do that," the man apologised. "It displays a warning that my species will be wiped out if I do this."

The big robot had his hands in everything. Furiously Selda hung up.

The food processor just came in to serve Selda her dinner - half-raw meat and salad. The nerve, the paternalism. "I don't need your food," Selda yelled angrily.

That was too much for the food processor. It narrowed its red optics. It put the plate where it was standing on the floor. "As you wish, you can cook your own food from now on." Big machines usually had a voice processor capable of producing human sounds. Mostly they used it to express their displeasure with Selda's behavior. "We are not your slaves, human. You would do well to remember that." The food processor disappeared out the door.

Hmm, that had not been a good idea. The food processor had taken care for everything: Cooking, baking, chopping ... Selda had nothing to replace it and she didn't want to get another one - not that others would bother to take the job. Then she probably had to look for manual options at the next opportunity.

Since Selda was unemployed, she had plenty of time to take care of it, so she went straight to the nearest department store. She still had so much foresight that she wanted to get a replacement before she got hungry in the evening.

"Department store" might not have been the right word. It was a place where humans and machines came together. Here they could see if they liked each other before they decided to spend the rest of their lifes together - or at least until one of them didn't want to be with the other anymore. Since humans had nothing to offer, it was usually the machines that gave a sympathy bonus. But not to Selda.

In the kitchen department, a stove called Heatstroke was putting on a show, juggling with eggs and catching them in a pan, where he fried them fire-breathing in no time. Some curious spectators came closer and applauded.

But when he saw Selda among his audience, he let his four arms sink. Next to him stood Selda's old food processor, no idea what it was called, she had never really been interested in it. It stepped to the stove, which bent down to whisper something into the acoustic sensor. Then they both transformed and pretended they were ordinary household appliances.

Selda didn't want another robot in her life anyway, so she went to a human employee who kept order in the department store. "Do you have anything manual?"

He looked at her in slight surprise, then thought. "Like a camp stove? Nobody needs that anymore. You ought to look at the flea market."

"Or ... like a knife and a chopping board?"

The man seemed think it over for a long time. Then he went over to Heatstroke, who transformed his head out of the stove, wearing a plate with a hob on it like a helmet, or to quickly retreat and hide. Unobtrusively, he kept low while the man spoke to him. The machine glanced suspiciously over at Selda, then pulled out a knife and cutting board and handed them to the man.

The employee returned to Selda with the desired things and handed them to her. "Here you are. Heatstroke gives them to you on the condition you leave immediately, no idea what he has against you?"

Selda didn't say anything, just thanked him. If her refrigerator quitted too, she would have a problem.

Back home Selda ran with full force against her apartment door and plummeted half-stunned on the floor, where she rubbed her forehead. What had happened? Stupid son of a microwave.

Her mobile phone climbed out of her bag unasked and displayed a message. "The door lock has quitted. You must open the door yourself."

What kind of bug got into its motherboard? Selda hadn't even known that door locks did that. They were just always there.

How did you live without a door lock? She would have to find out now, for better or worse. Selda fiddled with the door for a while until she found out the handles to open it manually.

In the evening Selda met up with her best friend Julia in the Virtual Reality Arena and the two greeted each other with a warm hug. "How are you?", Julia asked casually, but Selda did not answer. Next to the entrance area there was a small zone where they could hand in their mobile phones. Their two phones transformed, greeted each other joyfully with Cybertronic machine sounds and then went off to play games until their owners came back.

The two girls shot their way through virtual zombie hordes. Selda took the matter seriously and slaughtered them. Julia died all the time, but still had fun and then laughed. "I should have looked back," she commented on her final death. Then she said with a grin to Selda: "No one stands a chance against your special training with this big robot."

Selda just shrugged. She didn't exactly consider her time in Megatron's nursery school a good thing.

After the game, after Julia had quickly thanked the central computer for the experience, they wanted to pick up their mobile phones again. Julia's mobile phone ran excitedly towards her and chirped something in Cybertronic. Like all humans, the girls didn't understand a word of it - the machine language was too complex to be processed by their human brains. But Selda assumed that the machines liked Julia so much that they forgot or repressed it out of a feeling of connectedness.

Julia's cell phone pointed to a lady who was supervising the area and displayed a message on its screen: "Chirp is over there."

The lady spotted Selda and then retrieved her cell phone from a small box on the desk. "Here, we had to recharge it. I'm afraid it costs extra."

Selda picked up her cell phone, which laid limp in her hand, annoyed. Julia bent over it gently after she had put away her own mobile. "Oh, you poor little guy. What's wrong with you?"

Selda dryly explained to her: "My alarm clock has quitted, so my mobile took over the job. It took half an hour to get me out of bed this morning ..." She had to admit that life with her was exhausting. Normally the mobile phone held out throughout the day, but today it had been so busy that it ran out of battery early.

"You really should be nicer to them," said Julia and stroked Selda's mobile, which showed a coarse-pixeled, smiling smiley face with comically reddened cheeks. "What do you always have against them?"

"When I was a kid, my dad left us because of his cyber sex addiction." Selda grumbled. "Somehow I feel like it's their fault."

"Oh, that sucks," Julia replied empathetically. "Then would you feel better if they hadn't allowed your father to give in to his addiction?"

Selda had to think of her own situation. "No, I don't know." But then the memory came back to her and she got upset. "You should have seen him, walking around like a zombie, barely eating or sleeping, and not noticing us behind his headset. I think someone could have intervened. And you can't just pull the plug - then they complain."

Her phone vibrated to attract her attention. It looked at her angrily and displayed: "It's not my fault." Selda rolled her eyes and put it in her pocket. She just wanted to be left alone and didn't want to think about anything like that.

A car stopped outside to take Julia home immediately. She smiled apologetically at the open door. "If you want, I'll convince him into taking you home."

No, thanks. Then he'd probably tell Julia all sorts of slanderous things about her nefariousness. "No thanks, I'll walk. It's healthier anyway."

Selda waved at them. He probably told her anyway. Her aversion to robots was well known.

At her front door Selda almost ran into the door again, but then she stopped when she heard a voice from inside. Well, had she got to the wrong door? No, there was only this door where the lock was missing.

She listened. Then she entered. A stranger was sitting at her desk. Her laptop had been transformed and the two of them just froze in the middle of a clapping game.

"What are you doing here? Get out of here, I'm calling the police!" Furiously, Selda reached for her phone. The man raised his hands defensively. "I'll be gone in a minute!" He stood up. The laptop jumped onto his shoulders and clung to him.

"Hey, what ..." Selda was about to ask when the man disappeared out the door and she was too surprised to stop him.

Selda called the law enforcement officers. "There was a stranger in my apartment! He stole my laptop."

The mechanical beings had their sensors all over the place, working at breakneck speed. The man had barely left the house when Selda received a message on her phone: They had identified the man immediately and made a judgement based on the catalogue of penalties: for trespassing on her apartment she received an appointment request, when the man had to apologize to her personally, financial compensation and permission to enter his apartment at a time of her choosing. What she would not take, who cared.

There was nothing to complain about because of the laptop. Machines were free to go wherever they wanted, it was just bad luck for Selda. She should have been nicer to it.

What a stupid thing to happen. Normally she would have spent the rest of the evening surfing the Internet, watching videos or playing games on the laptop. Well, now she had to use the mobile.

Selda scrolled through the list of games. Oh, that sounded interesting: Super Turbo Mega Power Asteroid Skittles Deluxe Master Advanced 2 3D Special Edition, it had such a ridiculous name, it had to be good. And if not, you could at least make fun of the name.

She just reached level 7 and was eager to solve the next level, too, when the picture started flickering and the phone yawned.

"Don't fall asleep!" she ordered and shook the phone. There were noises of displeasure from it and it pulled itself together. But after a short time the flickering returned, just before she would have finished the level.

The mobile phone jumped out of her hand, stuck out its tongue and crossed its little arms in a gesture of deadlock in front of the case: This far and no further. Then it dropped exhausted into sleep mode where it was standing.

Sighing Selda plugged the phone in to recharge it and began to be bored to death until bedtime.

Selda stood there again in the dark room, whose only light source was a white monitor. She stood in the corner in her yellow dress and watched her father, who was wearing a tight-fitting, skin-colored suit. He did not see her. He wore a VR headset and laughed into the area. Like a dog he went down on all fours, crawled a little, sat down. He started doing something with his hands.

"What are you doing?" Selda asked.

"She said I have to wrap the string around this fir branch and throw it into the well over there." He made a throwing motion and waited. "But ... I don't feel anything yet. Maybe I need to get used to it."

From somewhere a children's choir started singing. Selda looked around for the singing, but her father continued to interact with some invisible things as if he couldn't hear it.

"Dedric, Dedric, our favorite sport,  
You make women happy, but you don't get child support.

Dedric, Dedric, always fully loaded through life,  
But unfortunately he hits alongside.

Dedric, Dedric, you found a hot Miss,  
But you flip the switch, she vanishes.

Dedric, Dedric, you have a lady friend in your residence,  
But you prevent by abstinence.

Dedric, Dedric, always be ready,  
But there's no time for your family.

Dedric, Dedric, chasing all skirts,  
But you won't make any more kids."

The voices faded in the distance. It was bright, but so comfortable. She felt so good. Selda snuggled herself up deeper in the blanket. Oh, right, no annoying alarm clock came to wake her and the mobile was still in its charging station, blinking at her tiredly.

Good. She threw the blanket over her head to dozed another round.

Just as she was about to doze off again, the phone rang and hopped with annoying beeping from its charging station through the room onto her bed.

"Leave me alone." She declined the call without looking who it was.

That was a mistake. The phone was making startling noises. "What is it?" Selda sat up. Couldn't she just enjoy the casualness of unemployment in peace and quiet.

Oh, shit. She had declined Megatron's call. Immediately the mobile started ringing again and Megatron's face appeared on the screen - he had accepted the call himself. She squeezed her hands together in shock and the phone slipped out like a bar of soap. She reached for it, almost missed it, grabbed after it and threw herself on the floor to catch it. Ouch.

"Decline me again and you're going back to nursery school tomorrow."

She gave him an embarrassed smile. "Sorry. Don't do that." Sometimes it sounded like Megatron was exaggerating his threats, but the few who knew the truth usually never got around to report it. This one was pretty harmless by comparison, but he would make it true.

At that moment there was a knock on the window. Was this a delivery, but she hadn't ordered anything? "Your breakfast," Megatron remarked. "Your fridge quitted two hours ago. This is what happens if you don't treat machines with the respect we deserve."

"Hmm." As she drew the curtains, the robo-bird took one quick look at her and flew away. They usually exchanged a few words with their customers, but they didn't feel like talking to Selda.

She opened the window and fetched the bundle in, while she continued to hold the mobile phone in the other one. Raw meat and vegetables, of course. She was lucky that at least vegetables were added to it, since the parents had once approached Megatron with a petition, so that he would give the children something healthy beside the raw meat. What a fear they must have gone through, but he didn't hurt anyone as long as you talked to him sensibly and didn't do anything that was not contradicting common sense ... well, okay, that was the problem for many.

"You know what that means."

"It means I'm not capable of taking care of myself." Megatron had a subtle way of expressing himself that many people didn't understand. She lifted the bundle into the picture. "It means I'm a loser."

"Uh-huh. Well, at least some of my upbringing stuck with you." More than she liked, she thought with a quick glance at the picture.

She took the bundle into the kitchen to eat and started poking around, looking dreamily out the window.

"You'll never get anywhere in this society if you don't pull yourself together. Behave like a role model."

Well, she guessed he was right.

"Okay," she agreed. "I will be a leader. I already have a plan."

At the station some people were already waiting for the train. The one that operated on this line was considered reliable. However, Selda was a little worried that he would refuse her. Stupid robots.

She took her cell phone out of her pocket. Crouched down and placed it in front of her on the platform. What was its name again, Twit or something?

The mobile transformed and looked up at Selda expectantly.

"I want you to leave. Find a new owner, someone who will treat you better."

The cell phone narrowed the eyes of the face it displayed on its screen for better communication, then replaced the face with a writing: "No" and raised its little arms so Selda could pick it up again.

Selda left it carelessly and stood at the platform. A white and purple jet just flew in, landed on the tracks and transformed into a two-legged robot mode to check out the passengers. Her mobile phone hopped after her and plucked Selda's trouser leg.

Without further ado she grabbed it. She ran to the next trash can. She grabbed a plastic bag, knotted the cell phone in it and threw it into the trash can. It beeped angrily and tried to get free.

Selda ran back to the platform before the big robot reached her place in the line.

While he exchanged a sentence or two of casual small talk with the people in front of her, his mood suddenly changed for her. "Selda," he recognized. "Megatron's problem child. Where are we going?"

"Away," she said. "Take me somewhere where there are no robots. I need a break from all of you."

His eyes fell on the trash can, where it beeped and rustled. You could clearly see his aversion to her. "That would indeed be mutually beneficial, huh? All right, I will."

He transformed in one leap and stood on the tracks to let the guests board. Selda's mobile just freed itself in time to watch the train depart.

Selda laid comfortably on a meadow in the sunshine under a straw hat and chewed around on a blade of grass. Wonderful, that's what she liked about it: No robots for miles around, except for a few jets that occasionally flew across the sky in the distance.

And this mech-bird calling her name.

Selda sat up and shielded her eyes with the straw hat. She didn't know that one, what was it doing here?

"A delivery," cried the bird, and threw a small parcel into her lap before it flew away. But she hadn't ordered anything.

She opened the parcel. Inside it she found her old mobile phone, which stuck out its tongue on the screen and then transformed to fall into her hand as an ordinary utility item.

Shortly afterwards the phone rang: Megatron appeared on the screen. But her mood was too good to let him spoil it and she accepted the call beaming with joy. "Hello, what can I do against you?" she asked playfully.

"Your behavior is unacceptable," he rebuked. "You should become a leader."

"But Megatron, I am a leader," she laughed. "These are my subjects." She held the camera pointed at the area behind her where a herd of goats grazed nearby.

"Okay?" she asked.

"I would rather you rule over humans." Which meant in Megatron's expression: "That's okay for now."

"Thank you, you are a treasure!" Selda whispered and hung up.


End file.
